Silver
by IZZYGIRL1
Summary: Sorry for the LONG wait... Please R&R ... Crystals where everywhere around them... giving off a smell of heavy perfume... whispering in your ear why don't you just sleep... rest awhile stay....and...forget...
1. Memories and More...

Silver  
  
BY IZZYGIRL  
  
A/N- Sorry for not writing so long...I can't finish my other stories caus I'm at my cuz's house for 3 months! I'm on vacation  
here ppl! But I decided that I need to write a story and I had this idea while I was downloading music. This is a Harry Potter  
fic. but it's not about him. This is a D/H. Please review! ^_~ thankz  
  
~IZZYGIRL  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters If you never heard of anything or any names then their  
probably mine!!! K enough with the disclaimer on with the fic! Oh yeah!! Silver is my character!! MINE MINE MINE!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I saw a flash of silver I jerked my head at the direction of wich I saw it...again I saw...nothing. For years I've  
seen a flash of silver ever since the day my sister dissappeared...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Flash Back* * A memory from Draco's child hood when he's around 5*  
  
A young girl with silver hair and ice blue eyes that turned to silver wich was the Mafloy family trademark blew bubbles into  
the starry sky.. Beside her was a little boy..there was no doubt that they we're related. He was giggling and laughing as  
silver bubbles tickled his nose..he's hair was a mix of blondish silver unlike the girl who's hair was different shades of  
silver that match her sparkeling eyes...her name was...Silver.  
  
" Silver?" asked the lil boy with happeness in his eyes. " Yes?" the silver girl asked in reply while she blew more bubbles  
" Why is father so mean to me? He hits me, makes me do mean stuff, and calls me stupid boy...it hurts me." The girl became as  
cold as ice and fire was in her eyes..." Draco..." She said in a stone cold voice. " You will know when your older..don't  
tell anyone what you told me lets go inside I need to go see father." The childeren both started for the huge door that lead  
to the hall of the manor..they came to a fork in the hall.." Draco go play and don't get in trouble I'll...be back soon."  
" Ok sis!" The boy started to go to the right hall when the girl called his name.."Draco.." Draco turned around Silver gave  
him a hug a quietly whispered in he's ear.." What ever happens remeber that I love you..." with that Silver walked away   
showing no emotions in her eyes of ice...Draco watched as his sister walked to the studies of his father..he didn't understand  
why he's sister did that..She didn't show emotions very much...  
  
*end of flash back*  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
That was the last I ever saw of Silver...She never returned..I knew father did something to her but I was to afraid  
to ask him..The words still haunted me...the words that I only heard from my sister...I love you...My father just   
hitted me my mother...I didn't remeber my mother much ..she was always away at some fancy party. My sister was the only one   
kind to him...She's gone you idiot...Stop living in the past.. Draco silently went back to the manor and silently went to bed  
.. Tommarrow was the beggining of he's 6'th year at Hogwarts...  
  
Draco didn't know it but a pair of blue eyes were watching him...the figure was in robes and the moonlight hid their face..  
They slowly brought out a reed flute and slowly began to play...a song only Draco knew....a song of sorrow from the past..  
" The time is near for the ancient prophecy is coming true...Goodnite Draco and may your past and peresnt and futer protect   
you.."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
*Dumbledore's studies*  
  
" Ms.Raven You would like to be the newest Astronomy Teacher? In place of Professor Trelawney?"  
" Yes sir." A dark black hair young women with cold eyes that turned silver replied.  
" Then welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile on his face..  
He was kinda getting tired of Professor Trelawney stalking him and going " You will get socks this Christmas" or " You will  
get another grey hair beware!!" He decided that Professor Trelawney should go on a vacation before the whole staff was going  
to strangle her. But there was something strange about this new professor like sorrow and anger or more like rage in her eyes.  
Her eyes looked so fimiliar...and she wasn't quite human. He'd keep a close eye on her.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Hogwart's Express arrived to School nothing happened much on the way. Oh sure Pansy's nose turned in to a snout of a pig wich  
was perfect for her but that wasn't a surprise I always knew she was a pig. Draco thought with humor. Now I need to get into  
the Great Hall so she can't sit next to me. I remeber last year...I wonder why I didn't take my steak knife and saved the   
world from her ugly face.. That would probably be my life's greatest deed to the world. Draco thought with humor.  
  
Draco rushed into the Great Hall Just in time to collide into Hermione Granger.  
  
" Well well well aren't we in a hurry Mudblood" I sneered at her.  
" I could say the same thing about you ferret boy" She replied calmly in return.  
  
Hermione grew very pretty. Her bushy hair wasn't bushy any more but long and curly not like Sherly Temple curly but a nice  
silky kind that ended at her shoulders. Her eyes became a very pretty amber shade with long eyelashes. And she wasn't short  
but elegently tall. Sure Draco was taller and he changed alot too. He's blondish Silver hair became more silver he's eyes the  
most icyiest blue he was lean and musculer thanks to quidditch and he was pretty tall and had a dark suducive look.   
  
" Is there any trouble childeren?" A voice spoke from in front of them. They both looked ahead and saw a lady that looked   
stricter then Professor McGonagall.  
  
"No mam" Hermione replied.  
" Are you are new DADA teacher?" Draco asked there was something about the stranger that was fimiliar..  
" No I am your new Divination teacher" she replied with a tone of ice.  
The new Divination teacher took a closer look at Draco " Your Malfloy's son aren't you."  
"Yes"  
" Where's your sister?"  
" What!? How do you know about her!"  
" I don't know..." she looked puzzeled about her knowledge her self. Her silver eyes were full of confusion...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Her eyes are so fimiliar....  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Draco had a sister?? How come I never knew...  
  
"Well you two better go sit down the ceremony is going to start soon.."  
" Yes Professor" Draco and Hermione replied  
Hermione was about to turn around towards the Giryffindor's Table when Draco called out " Hermione!"  
Hermione turned around " What?"   
" Please don't tell anyone about my sister."  
" Why not? And how come I didn't know you had a sister?" "  
Please don't tell I'll tell you tonite at the astronomy tower."   
" What time?"  
" Midnight."   
"Fine"  
  
After that the two returned to their tables just in time for the hall doors burst open and the Students filed in.  
Classes,introduction of the new teachers, came to fast for Draco and too slow for Hermione. Finally midnight arrived.  
  
Draco sat on the windowsill of the window in the Astronomy Tower. There was a cool breeze and the nite was clear and starry.  
I can't believe I'm telling this to a mudblood..She's probably going to tell people anyway. Why is the new divinition teacher  
so firmiliar?  
He was so deep into thought that he didn't notice Hermione before him until she said his name.  
  
Hermion's POV  
  
I was walking up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower then I saw him...He was sitting on the windowsill and the wind   
ruffeled his silver hair...He looked so ...mysterious that way. He must have been in deep thought because he didn't notice  
me until I called his name.  
  
"Draco"  
"Huh? Oh Hermione your he-" I looked up at her she looked so....pretty in her night gown with her hair falling gently to her  
shoulders. HELLO!! This is Hermione!  
"So your going to tell me about your sister or not?"  
" Oh sorry"   
Draco moved a lil making enough room for Hermione on the windowsill. Hermione sat down and turned to face him.   
__________________________________________________(*)______________________________________________________________  
  
*D=Draco H=Hermione*  
  
H " Ok start yakkin"  
D "Oh shud up Hermione...I don't know where to start..."  
H " Just start anywhere"  
D " Ok..I guess I have to start at the beggining...My sister's name was Silver mostly because of her hair and her eyes...She  
was also warm to people as a Silver Dragon..But the main reason why she was named Silver wich is also the name of the Dragon  
Princess...was because of the Legend..My father wasn't the ever going to be Father of the Year I can tell you that..My mother  
was never really around...My sister was the only one who was kind to me..."  
  
Draco paused for the moment..Hermione knew she shouldn't disturbe him but she wanted to know more.  
  
While Hermione was waiting for him Draco had a flash back...the words My sister was the only one who was kind to me echoed  
in his head..  
  
*FLASH BACK* Around 5 Years old  
  
He remebered father beating him up again blood was all over he's room. Draco was crying when the door opened and a stranger  
walked in with bowls of water and ointment in her left hand and a washcloth and bandages of all sizes. It was he's sister   
Silver. She didn't say anything to Draco she just started to clean him up..He was tired and still crying..Silver muttered  
words of a language he didn't know..when she was done Draco was having a dream...a wonderful dream.yet a sad one..  
one that would never come true.   
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"..I..I...can't remeber anything....what's wrong with me?..." Draco whispered in a voice filled with sarrow.  
  
Hermione didn't know why she did it just came over her like someone else was in control...  
  
" Draco don't be afraid...close your eyes." Hermion commanded in a voice that wasn't her's...  
Draco had to obey..the voice was so fimiliar..just like Silver's...  
Hermione or whoever was controling her gentely putted her hand on Draco's forehead and whispered words in a language Hermione  
didn't know..She could feel Draco shudder and he became stone still...Everything turned black around Hermione..  
  
" Don't be afraid Hermione Granger" a voice somewhere in the dark gentely commanded.  
" Who are you and where am I? Where's Draco?" Hermione asked to the darkness.  
A figure came out of the darkness..she was very pretty but what catched Hermione's attention was her silver hair and the  
the perfect shade of the silver in her eyes...This had to be Draco's sister..Silver  
"Your Silver!" Hermione exclaimed..  
The figure smiled and said, " Yes and No...I am Silver but only a memory persevered in Draco's mind..Like Tom Riddle in   
Harry's Second year."  
" how..how do you know that?"  
" I know many things of the past present and futer...I can not tell you about the futer or the present only the past..I will  
show you the memory Draco just had watch..."  
A Silver pool appeared on the right side of Hermione..  
" Look...." Silver whispered..  
  
Hermione looked and a image appeared before her...one with Draco when he was only 5 years old...  
***(a/n this means this is the character's thoughts) He looks so cute when he was young...  
Hermione couldn't see the blood..yet..Hermione gasped at the site she saw in the pool..  
  
Father had beaten him up again sure he was used to it but it still hurt. Blooded was oozing down his arms and bloody gashes  
were all over he's head. Scars old and new covered he's right and left arm....drip drip drip the sound of dripping blood was  
heard throughout Draco's dark moonlit room. Suddenly the doors of Draco's room opened up and a figure with silver hair that  
seemed to be made of moonbeam entered carring bowls full of water and ointment in her left hand in her right she carried a  
washcloth and bandages of all sizes. The stranger was Draco's 8 year old sister Silver. She didn't say a word to him as she  
entered she slowly and gently cleaned the wounds and bruises after washing the blood away putted some ointment on them. She   
muttered spells and charms to make the scars and wounds heal quickly and disappear. Every wound every drop of blood and   
every wince of pain from cleaning and putting ointment on the wounds that appeared on Draco's face brought anger into Silver's  
eyes. After Draco's wounds were healed and the blooded was wiped off the floor Silver cast a spell over her crying brother.  
A spell of wonderful sleep wich gave the person who the spell was cast on was their most happiest wish. Silver gentely picked  
up her smiling brother...It was a sad smile. Silver suddenly worried if she cast the wrong spell and gently put Draco on he's  
bed with he's cover up to he's chest. She putted a hand on Draco's left arm and looked into he's dream she knew this was   
dangerous ancient magic but she didn't want to see her brother in more pain..he had enough tonite Silver muttered under her  
breath. Silver looked into Draco's dream...  
  
Draco was at a lake and the moon was shining high in the starry clear sky...He was holding a girl with him and had love all   
over he's face...Silver was watching him and protecting him from his father...everything was perfect...  
  
Silver sighed and looked at her brother...he knew that was never going to happen...because father would make him icy cold and  
dark...Silver sighed and said," This has to stop..." and kissed her brother on the head and silently slipped away..  
  
Hermione was crying...." I..I never knew....poor Draco..."  
" Not many people do..." Silver quietly said in a sad voice..  
" Draco said you weren't nice to people only Draco...Why are you so nice to me?"  
" Do you want me to be mean?"  
" No if your worse then Draco no thankz!"  
" I'm worse then my father...Draco isn't really mean...It's really a mask that he hides behind..actually he's very gentle and  
kind..and a very good actor."  
" What happened to you? Draco never mentioned you and nobody knew he had a sister.."  
" My FATHER" Silver spited Father out like it was poisen " cast a dark spell over...I can only come back when someone calls  
the Magictress.."  
" Who?"  
" The Magictress was the first and most powerful wizard..people forget since it was along time ago...I can't stay long here  
Hermione.." Her voice became urgent " Remeber what I am about to tell you..this is the legend and the clue to set me free..  
  
Silver Bells shall be sung  
they will also be rung  
to awake the sleeper within  
to free the cursed of their prison  
on the day the Messiah was risen  
only connected by blood  
shall the ring the silver flood  
to wake up the past  
and be the key  
to the lock  
But becareful   
the dark is rising  
the curser shall come again  
but the princess will get revenge  
for herself and the one she cares about.  
  
Go Hermione and take care of my brother...remeber he wears a mask...Go...go...go.." the words grew fainter and fainter...  
Then Hermione blacked out...  
  
2 B Continued....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Midnight Surprise, Awakening , and The T...

Silver  
  
By IZZYGIRL  
  
A/N Read chapter one before you read this one!! Please Review!! Thankz! Enjoy..  
  
~ IZZYGIRL  
p.s   
sorry for my spelling,grammer,puncuation, ect.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Why do I care about a mudblood...I don't love her...you like her don't you...a small voice spoke in he's head..n-...yes..I   
guess I do..guess?..you know you do...  
  
Draco was about to have a verbal fight with he's mind when Hermione began to stir...  
"Hermione are you ok?" oh shoot...do I sound to worried?? ARRRGH Draco Mafloy you do not like a mudblood!!   
The first thing she saw was was crystal blue eyes looking back at her..  
  
" Hermione are you ok??" a very worried Draco asked.  
  
" Where..where..am I? What happened?" Hermione asked her ears were ringing with the words Go...  
  
" You blacked out so I carried you to my hiding place."  
  
Hermione looked around the room..It was decorated black and silver...Silver..SILVER?!?!?!  
  
Hermoine jumped up " Draco papper!! Get me some papper!!"  
  
Draco gave her a puzzeled look but didn't ask why..  
  
Draco did a quick summoning charm and brought papper and a qill to Hermione...their hands brushed against each other the   
owners drew them away quickly...  
  
Both of them were blushing...  
  
" Um..ok.."  
  
She scribbled down the legend Silver told her..  
  
" Hermione what happened?" Draco asked as he read the legend..  
  
" Draco...your sister is very pretty.."  
  
" You saw here!!! Where was she?" Draco asked hope was in he's voice.  
  
" Remeber when I told you to close your eyes?"  
  
" Yes..It didn't sound like you it sounded more like Silver."  
  
" That was Silver she brought me to this place I saw your memory..."  
  
" You did?"  
" Yeah...I'm sorry about your past...I never knew..."  
" She told you will you saw didn't you...my sister was my only hope...where is she?"  
" She was only a memory..."  
" You mean she's dead???" fear and pain was in Draco's voice.  
" No.."  
Relief came over Draco's face..  
" She's trapped somewhere..your father...cursed her this legend is the key.."  
" I'm going to kill my father..but I'm a fool..just like my past..I'm to afraid."  
" So what do we do now? What would your sister want you to do?"  
" She would probably go to Dumbledore..."  
Draco ran a hand through he's hair.  
Hermione had the sudden urge to go and fix it straight..  
  
What's wrong with you Hermione! You don't like him....do I?  
The words Silver told her eachoed in her ears..He wears a mask....who know what the real Draco is like?...  
  
" Draco can I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
" You sure that little boy was you?"  
"Yeah why?"  
" Oh he looked too cute to be you.." Hermione smirked.  
  
But the smirked was wiped off Hermione's face when Draco pushed her against the wall..  
" You don't think I'm cute? Well well well what should we do about that?" This time it was Draco's time to smirk.  
***Damn he's cute!!   
And this was true Draco's Ice Blue eyes looked into her amber ones and he's silverish hair was messed up...not the messy  
kind of messed up but the kind that made a boy look extra cute.  
  
*** Dang she has hot eyes!! Draco Mafloy you are thinking about a dirty mudblood!!....Well they are cute..  
  
A strand of Hermoine's hair gently fell to her face..Draco reached up and tucked it behind her ear..  
  
" Um..we should get going.." Draco said in a nervous voice..  
" Um..yeah.." Hermione absently said still stun about what Draco did..it felt...so...right?  
  
"How do we get to Dumbledore's?"  
"I don't know...Looks like we have to sneak around"  
" What if we get caught?"  
" IF we do get caught run like the wind Granger"  
  
Hermione and Draco silently sneaked around the corridors they were about to run when they heard footsteps..  
  
" What are you doing here?" A stern voice quietly asked.  
Hermione and Draco turned around...just intime to see a flash of Silver...then they saw Professor Raven  
" Please Professor we need to see Dumbledore!" Hermione begged..  
There must have been something in Draco's eye....He didn't see Silver did he? It seemed like that Silver flash was always   
haunting him..  
" Fine this must be important.." Professor Raven said." Stand next to each other"  
Hermione and Draco did..  
" I will make you apparate in Dumbledore's study...who know what the password is..last time it was penut butter covered nite  
crawlers..."  
Draco raised an eyebrow..  
"appardumblaapparato" Then with a flash of silver light Hermione and Draco apparated to Dumbledore's studies....  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
" Well this is a surprise isn't it? Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore's jolly long beareded face appeared before them.  
" No thank you sir." Draco and Hermione replied.  
" So why are you here?" Dumbledore asked as he popped a lemond drop into he's mouth.  
So Hermione and Draco told about their story they started in the begining when Pro. Raven asked Draco where he's sister was.  
" She looked confused on how she knew when I asked her how she knew about Silver.." Draco added thoughtfully..  
and then Hermione told about how Silver's Memory brought her to a place and showed her Draco's past and then Hermione told  
Dumbledore about the Legend.. "I don't understand it sir" Hermione added as she looked at it...  
  
" Let me see it.." Dumbledore commanded.  
  
  
Silver Bells shall be sung  
they will also be rung  
to awake the sleeper within  
to free the cursed of their prison  
on the day the Messiah was born  
only connected by blood  
shall ring the silver flood  
to wake up the past  
and be the key  
to the lock  
But becareful   
the dark is rising  
the curser shall come again  
but the princess will get revenge  
for herself and the one she cares about.  
  
" Isn't Silver Bells a song Hermione? In the Muggle world."  
" Oh my gosh why didn't I think of that? Stupid me.."  
Draco gave her a look that said you-just-found-that-out? look.  
  
so Silver bells shall be sung  
they will also be rung  
to awake the sleeper within  
  
" Yes but whose the sleeper?" Hermione asked outloud even Dumbledore looked confused  
"...the Magictess" Draco said quietly.." She was known to be in deep sleep for a century...or 3 centuries.."  
" Well the cursed one is definetly your sister Draco and Messiah is anouther word for Jesus..so that means on Christmas..  
and Draco you and your sister are connected by blood and there is a muggle saying a flood of music..so you are the one  
who has to ring the Silver Bell on Christmas...but what kind.."  
  
" Oh my gosh I almost forgot my sister before she dissappeared gave me a bell I think it was silver!! It's in my room."  
  
" Accio Silver Bell" Dumbledore commanded.  
  
A Silver Bell that was shaped in a ancient pattern was decorated with dragons...  
  
" You two both know the rest of the Legend..keep this bell save Draco."  
  
Draco and Hermione were about to turn around when Dumbledore added.." You might like to know that your sister named you Draco"  
" She did?"  
" Yes...it means Dragon...there's more about your sister then you ever knew Draco..and more about you then anyone knows.."  
" Yes sir thank you.."  
" Good nite students.."  
" Goodnite professor."  
  
After Draco and Hermione left Dumbledore chuckeled to himself..." Now I understand.." and popped anouther lemon drop into his  
mouth.." Oh darn..I'm running out.."  
  
When the finished going down the stairs from Dumbledore's studies Draco leaned against the castle wall and sighed..  
" Draco are you ok?"  
" Yeah...there's just to many things happening right now..well you better get some rest goodnite Hermione."  
" Ok goodnight Dra-" Hermione was cut off as Draco sharply turned around and pushed her against the wall and gentely kissed  
her on the lips..The kiss was nice and not to long and not to short..just ..perfect..Draco finally pulled away and smiled at   
her..not a smirk and real smile...then he turned around to the direction of the Slytherin's Common room..Hermione just stooded  
there...It took a while for her brain to register what happened..***OH MY GOSH!! DRACO MAFLOY KISSED ME...dang he's a good   
kisser...Hermione with a dreamy expression on her face slowly made her way back to her room. A fell asleep with a smile on  
her face..  
  
The year went by fast until Christmas was only 2 days away..Hermione and Draco meet again in the Library..  
Nothing really happened to them after the kiss..they just kinda try their best to avoid each other..But the time was nearing  
" So...what do we do about Christmas? Well I guess Dumbledores going to ask the school to sing Silver Bells and Silver loved  
Midnight so I thought He's going to make the school sing Silver Bell and at Midnight I ring the Silver Bell..and speak  
Dragonara..the acient tounge of the Dragons...my sister taught me."  
" Ok good plan so how old would your sister be right now?"  
" 19..because I'm 16 and she's 3 years older then me.."  
" Well we better go to lunch.."  
" Ok bye Draco."  
" Yeah See you."  
  
The two students then went to lunch..  
  
" Hermione was were you talking to Draco?" Harry asked. " Draco changed.. he hasn't called me or Ron a single name."  
" Harry just leave him alone...He's father did something really bad..Draco's really actually nice but he's father took the only  
thing that mattered to him when he was only 5 years old.."  
" And what was it? A stuffed bear?"  
" Harry this is serious! You'll find out on Christmas if everything goes right..."  
Harry and Ron knew they should ask any more...  
  
Christmas nite arrived and 2 min before midnight Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall became silent...  
" Students, Staffs, and Ghost do not be afraid of what happens tonite at the stroke of midnight..I would like you all to sing  
Silver Bells..Do not ask why but all I can say is that it is important.." With that done Dumbledore pointed he's wand and  
the words in Silver came out of his wand that formed the song Silver Bells..  
1 min and 30 secs...  
...1 min  
...30 sec..  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
0   
On Zero Draco took the bell rang it once and took a dagger and cut a slit in he's right arm then in the ancient tounge of  
the Dragons Draco spoke the legend..  
  
The Silver has been rung  
since the time just begun  
bounded by blood  
the arm has been cut  
awake the sleeper  
in wich I seek  
I command you ring  
with a Silver flow  
go to the North  
and guide the starter  
to Hogwart's door!  
  
everyone stopped singing and looked at Draco..Blood was dripping down he's arm..Suddenly the door burst open and the north  
wind shaped as a Silver Dragon flew in on the Dragon was a girl with gold hair and blue eyes...*this was the figure in the   
beginning of the story..read chapter 1..*  
  
" The Magictress..." Hermione whispered in awe..  
  
" Draco" a voice full of power and gentleness said," I was wondering when you would wake me up.."  
  
Hermione looked around..everyone was staring ....everyone but..Professor Raven..  
*** There's something weird about her...  
  
What is the secret of Professor Raven? What is she? Who is she? What is the Magictress going to do? When am I going to  
get to the romance? ^_~ who knows?  
  
Chapter 3 is being worked on right now!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!! ~   



	3. Images,Time,........Choices that will la...

Silver   
By IZZYGIRL  
  
A/N Sorry went to a island and didn't get my hands on a computer..how did I survive I don't know. Enjoy!! ^_^!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* I advise you to read chapter 1 and 2 if you wanna know what the heck is going on here. ~ IZ..^_^*  
  
  
" Please free my sister.." Draco pleaded  
The Magictress smiled sadly..." It's not that simple.." Suddenly she closed her eyes and a cloud of Silver surrounded her   
from view and had the faint smell of roses..Suddenly a bright flashed filled the Great Hall..when everyone looked at the   
place where the Magictress was they didn't see the blue eyed girl instead in her place was...A 19 year old woman who you could  
tell in one glance she was powerful,wise, and beautiful...not to mention as warm as a ice cube. Silver hair and eyes that were  
currently blue right now looked around the hall...  
  
"..Silver..." Draco whispered quietly..as if he spoke to loud she would disappeare in to thin air..  
Silver smiled a sad smile.." I am only a image..no not that kind.." she said gently as Draco looked at her with depressed eyes  
" It is me Draco..but not the real me..It's hard to explain I can't stay here for long..the Magictress thought you would like  
it if you saw me..You grew up nicely Draco..but ice and power is not what you should learn...learn to love and hope..learn..  
to live."  
" What happened....what did father do to you?"  
".....He gave me a choice...I can not tell you right now because time is running short...your father loves you Draco..he loves  
you the most because you...unlike me..remind him of a boy long ago in his past one who once knew the seceret to a happy life.  
Love,Joy,..and trust...but to protect you he must hate you to love and keep you safe he has to hurt you..Draco...Learn to love  
learn to trust...set your self free.." Silver looked at Draco with pride in her eyes...he is not completly controled...I see  
he's in the start of love...a fine choice...Silver looked in the direction of Hermione.." We meet again.." smiled Silver and   
turned back to Draco. " What do ...you mean that time's running out?" Draco stuttered..  
" The Magictress is strong but she is not in her original shape..which is a Silver Wolf..if she's not in her original state  
then her powers grow weaker. The Magictress can only let me see you and vice versa if she has enough power which she doesn't  
right now. I only have a few mins..." Silver suddenly looked at the direction of Dumbledore..." The Magictress will explain  
and Harry Potter..please come stand in front of me." Harry quietly got up and went to Silver..She handed him a Letter and   
whispered in his ear.." Forgive for the true Draco you do not know..." After that Silver looked at Draco.." If father comes  
to vist you give him a icy stare for he can not hurt you now...Goodbye Draco and I will be with you...remember ..learn to live  
and love...there you will find joy wich will give you a happy life.." Silver smiled and dissappeared..with a flash of Silver  
* go figures..^_^ ~ I.G* and in her place was a girl with blue eyes with black hair.." I'm sorry Draco..I can not be my  
original form right now...unless you want your whole school to die..magic can not stop me only Silver...and " with a sneer"  
Thomas Riddle...or should I say Lord Volda-" The Magictress was distracted and looked at Professor Raven who suddenly fainted.  
"...Uh oh..poor girl to much stress Trahospt" Yelled the Magictress and pointed her finger at Pro. Raven. Professor Raven  
dissappeared to the Hospital. " So...where was I...oh well I can't stay here long Draco..I'm sorry it isn't easy setting your  
sister free...But...I can set you free..you know your not really Draco right?..Your actually well your cursed to be Tom when he  
was your age...but I can set you free to be Draco..but you must trust what you think is right..and you will switch houses. Do  
you want me to do that are do you want to remain Tom?"  
  
"...  
  
*** * 3 stars means that the character is saying the following words in their mind...*..who am I...Do I really want to find  
out?..How do I save my sister?...What will I lose if I don't become me...What do I gain if I stay as Tom..  
  
Draco sighed..in a quiet voice he answered her..." I want to be...  
  
  
BWAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!! ^_^ Don't worry It'll probably be up really really really soon! I already started the next  
chapter! ^_~ PLEASE REVIEW AND I NEED A BETA READER!!!! LATA THANKZ!! P.S Should I end this happy or sad..I have a reeaally  
good *in my opinion ^_^* Idea to end this sad! But I don't really feel like having Fans running at me with Mallets. So you   
choose! ^_~ c ya!!! Sorry for making this one short! I can't promise you about chapter 4 I'm coming back home in 2 days!!  
After I get my computer set up and if my family figures out when were going to move to Portland, OR c ya!!  
  
~ I Z Z Y G I R L  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The beginning of Understanding..

Silver Chapter 4

By IZZYGIRL

A/N - Dear faithful, impatient, reviewing fans of Silver I am so sorry for not getting Silver chp. 4 up I got back from my vacation then I spent a month in a hotel waiting for my new home to be built and they had to get the paving, landscaping, ect. Done so it took a heck of a long time I'm so sorry and I just got my computer and right now I am waiting for my phone line as I am typing this today's date is 9/28/01 and I'm having a strange time right now going to a new city and new school…man some ppl there have no sense of humor and some of the teachers are…um… weird.. Yeah…. Well please visit my Bio page on FF.Net and I'll have updates on Silver and new fics and old ones which I haven't finished and Thank You all my Beta Readers you guys are the best!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND JUST SAY A HELLO I MISSED ALL MY FANS…sad enough I even missed the flamers…..O-o….yup…Well on with the fic please R&R!! ^_^ …Dang that was one long paragraph….*pretty good for a teen…J * LOL

~ IZZYGIRL

P.S

A homepage will be made where you can read all my fics that are and AREN'T on FF.Net. You can even chat with me J I'll have a time schedule up and stuff.. ppl who e-mail me please say that the e-mail is for IZZYGIRL my cuz sometimes uses my e-mail for sign ups and stuff I'll have a new one up later! Bye please R&R!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter Characters only the ones you haven't heard about like Silver are mine…Silver and the other characters are my © ! Please do not use Silver in your fics with out my permission.

A fire of silver came rushing at Draco at the speed of lightning and showered sparks everywhere as the silver fire hit Draco… Every pair of eyes was on Draco, which at the moment the human/ wizard or any creature in the world could not see clearly.. The light got brighter and brighter until Hermione had to cover them with her arms. Suddenly a horrible scream like a creature being ripped away from something precious to them, the sound echoed in the Great Hall and everyone had to cover their ears. Suddenly with a bright flash the hall went dark and everthing was silent…no one breathed or made any movement at all in fear of breaking or stirring what ever was out there.. Then the silver fire went up again and slowly they saw the outline of a figure…slowly he stepped out and everyone gasped standing before them was a boy almost a man who was the height of the Draco they knew but he's hair was totally silver now and he's face was full of color and a little tanned…bits of his hair fell over he's eyes.. He was tall and strong with a great body.. in other words he was every girl's dream, Hermione heard 30 girls sigh and she suddenly felt strange…she was Jealous was she…sure he's cute.. he's not cute he's HOT!! Hello this is Draco Hermione get a grip on yourself…still.. Draco was Hot before this happened but now he was HOT!!! Then Hermione noticed that Draco's cloths were different they weren't robes they were dark not-too baggy black pants and a black shirt that had a silver dragon in the front…Suddenly Draco opened he's eyes and stared straight at Hermione he's eyes were deep blue like the ocean and Hermione was caught in he's gaze suddenly Draco looked away toward the magictress.. "You are now who you really should be the daemon spirit of Tom Riddle is out of you.. that's why you were always pale Draco.. no it's not the Dragon's blood or because of the Vamps blood in you…Oh don't worry you don't have that much Vamp in you to make you have canines or drink blood it just gives you a rather devilish look …" the magictress sat on her cloud and whispered into Draco's ear.. " Hey girls love it." she winked at him and Draco gave her a weary smile.. He felt free for the first time in he's life. " Dumbledore I want you to bring that hat to Me.." Dumbledore muttered " Accio Sorting Hat.." The sorting hat came rushing through the Great Hall doors and the Magictress grabbed it in mid air.. and gently placed it on Draco's head.. It covered he's eyes and blocked out he's view of the Great Hall…

Hmmm.. Well well well with out Tom Riddle's spirit you can be anything and on any team… you have a very excellent brain and oh yes ..a lot of courage and strength and patient and wisdom and….ah yes.. well you can't be in Slytherin that's for sure…hmmm.. Lets see….

Minuets ticked away and everyone was silent staring at the battered hat upon Draco…

Finally…the hat yelled.. GRYFFINDOR

Finally everyone let out their breathe which they had been holding.. 

" The transformation is complete Draco…you are finally who you are meant to be.. You will be confused for a while .. Trust your heart..

*Flash Back*

Draco looked up into a pair of startling gray eyes…It was he's father…Lucius Malfoy …It was the day Silver disappeared Lucius looked at him and said, "Remember this boy….when the time comes trust in yourself…when the time comes….when the time…comes.

* End of Flash Back*

…You remember don't you….well boy you will be getting a lot of those for the fallowing days… remember Draco there is a far greater power then darkness and light a power that controls both when the times comes your father meant two things…one of them is now…trust yourself and be and do what your instincts tell you to do. The second one will be further in time you will know when the time comes…Silver would have wanted me to give you this.." 

The magictress reached into her pocket and brought out a necklace which had silver dragon with he's tail wrapped around a diamond in the shape of a ball…it was a rather strange diamond.. There were little soft specks of blue in it.. Draco looked closer and saw that they were…. Ghosts…

" They are your ancestor's images from the past they will guide you to use your powers…see the gold one over there?" The magictress asked gently..

Draco looked.. The little gold speck came closer…that one is your grandmother Grath..

When Dumbledore saw the necklace a wave of emotions came over him he gave a heavy sigh when he heard that name…Grath…Grath was a marvelous student she was smart, powerful, and…beautiful she was the only one in his class that could beat him at magic.. 

*flash back*

A young handsome boy around 16 years *6th year at Hogwarts * held a single red rose in he's hand watching a girl around 15 practice her magic. The girl had Silver hair and crystal blue eyes around her neck was a silver dragon with it's tail wrapped around a diamond… " You can come in Albus ."

Albus wasn't very surprised about the fact that Grath knew he was there… " Um.. Grath …well I was wondering -" Albus was cut short " Albus this is neither the place or time…please don't say it …I feel the same way but …I must go.." Grath looked down at the stone floor… " I'm sorry… I never meant to fall in love…Albus this will probably be the last time you see me so please don't make this harder then it already is…I'm sorry.." Tears streamed down her face she lightly touched Albus 's face then she looked him straight in the eye… "Goodbye" then suddenly she disappeared . Albus shook he's head he looked down at the rose…which had turned silver..

…Present Day…

Upon Dumbledore's desk was a vase filled with water from the Darera Mountain…Darera meant " Water of preserving love.." in Pixieish the water keeps the flower fresh until the one it is preserved for dies, and in that vase was the most beautiful rose in the world …it was silver and fresh and gleamed like the milky way…

*End of Flash Back*

he should have recognized Draco as her grandchild but there was always something dark in he's eyes before the transformation like a creature of darkness but now Dumbledore saw that Draco resembled her very much…She sacrificed her life for something Dumbledore didn't know and he missed her very much…But…if that's her image then why…why isn't the rose dead??

The Magictress looked up at the high table and said , " Grath is not dead but where she is I may not tell.. you will find her when she will let you…I want the fallowing students to fallow me.. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger, Seamus, Dean, Neville Longbottem, you too Draco."

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville got up from the Gryffindor's table and quietly fallowed Draco and the Magictress through the doors of the Great Hall into the eerie darkness. The Magictress lead them up the stairs to one of the towers. Hermione kept looking at Draco as he silently fallowed the little child on her cloud…

He's eyes were sharp and quick he's hair fell lightly in front of he's eyes he looked healthy for once instead of being pale as a ghost. Draco knew Hermione was studying him but he had to much on he's mind to care.

*** A/N in case you forgot 3 *** means that the character is thinking..

Who am I ? I am Draco Mafloy … but who is he? What is he like? 

These thoughts kept running through he's head. 

*** Harry

How can one person change so much….and why does Hermione keep looking at him? I hope Ron doesn't get jealous…

Harry knew very well how much Ron "liked" Hermione.

***Ron

Hermione can't like a creep like him…She's just looking at him because he changed so much… yeah that's it..

The Magictress came to a stop at a picture of a waterfall and a beautiful figure in blue. She was very pretty she had dark blue eyes with dark dark black hair and high cheek bone she was dressed in blue robes made of fine silk in her perfect hands was a little Regar a little purple fuzz ball with adorable eyes but when upset or angered can turn into a not so adorable eyed monster that was called a Dormea. A Dormea is a gray colored leopard with deadly fangs…once you get a Regar mad.. there not so cute any more.

" I look weird in blue you know.." the Magictress said with her head tilted to the left staring at the picture as a baker would look at a cake with colors that didn't match it..

Draco raised an eyebrow and asked, " That's you??"

The Magictress replied casually, " Yeah.."

Ron's jaws dropped to the floor..

" Well back to business.." The Magictress as she said that took her hand and tapped on the Regar.

Then a door appeared and they all went through…

****

To be continued….

Well chapter 4 is finished hope you liked it!! Don't worry chapter 5 is on the way! Please Review ! Thankz!! THANK YOU BETA READER YOU ARE SOOOO KEWL!!! 

~ IZZYGIRL

p.s 

Dear fans please visit my bio's page for information about Silver and the characters, and I need people to help me with my homepage like the time zone thing for chatting and stuff like that. 


	5. The Test

Silver 

Chapter 5

A coward can be the bravest of them all, if he faces his fears…

BY 

IZZYGIRL

- Hey, sorry for the looooong wait… I had too much homework going on… _ *sigh* Oh well… I would like to state that I was rather disappointed with the reviews I received on chapter 4 -_-…Please do review, the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out ^-^. I would like to thank my cousin for the beta reading and not falling asleep, and always being there for me… Or it could be the fact that she had a mocha blast with her -_- *sweat drop* Oh well, some things are just meant to be…weird… ^_^ Oh well I hope you enjoy the fic! 

IZZYGIRL

P.S.

Flames will be laughed at and used as fuel for my fireplace ^-^! Please REVIEW!!! And visit my website which my ever java loving cousin has helped/made for me! Thanks cuz!! ^-^….ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Legend * Just in case ^_~*

*** = Character's thoughts

*FLASH BACK* = Gee… I wonder -_-

~Dream~

I also strongly advice you to read Silver 1,2,3 and of course 4...

Oh yeah… and I will delete , " I love the Rain," and will post up the whole thing when I'm done. YOU HAVE TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THE FUTURE OF WHAT THE HECK IS GONNA BE HAPPININ…^-^ ok…stop reading this and on with the fic….fic….FIC!! 

Our little band of heroes entered… No one was prepared for what was past the doors, how could they? It's not everyday you saw the inside of a dome made out of pure crystal… or was it crystals? Whatever they were they gave off a comforting glow and an exotic wonderful smell. It could be some sort of spell or the dreamy comforting feeling from the smell and glow mixed together creating a dream world, but slowly the eyes of everyone began to slowly droop… A voice echoed along and bounced off the dome… all though it was barely a whisper the shape of the dome created it to be magnified 10 times it's original state. " Give in… Sleep… Welcome weary children, rest and be content…"

***Draco

I slowly felt my eyes began to droop and the voice was so comforting… Just forget my worries, and rest.. My brain tempted me as all I wanted to do was curl up…just forget who you are, just be content… why worry about someone who left you…She doesn't mean anything to you…She doesn't love you…

Yes…She doesn't lov- … WAIT! That doesn't sound right, she wouldn't leave me unless she could protect me…. Silver would never leave me alone…She'll always be there for me…

*FLASH BACK*

The room was cold, only a fire showed any warmth but that too was uninviting and was chilling to the bone… A soft knock was heard at the far end of the room opposite of the fire, " Come in," a cold voice languorously spoke from behind a tall chair which was casting dark shadows all around. The door opened quietly and a young boy around the age 6 walked in… " You called me father," the boy asked with an icy cold voice. He knew why he was here; he knew what his father was going to do. How he wished his father would just kill him instead of just torturing him… He made sure he didn't cry or shed a tear in front of his father; the consequences would be double the pain. " Crucio…" Pain was ever where all around him, it was like a slow death only worse, instead of dying he would have to face it all over again, and again. He knew there was really no reason behind this except for pure fun… " I'm disappointed in you Draco, a 99 out of a 100 on your Latin test, you know you should have done better, now it's time for the consequences." Draco gave a ironic laugh inside he's head, he didn't even have a Latin test at all, but to defy Lucius was like telling a dragon that it can't eat him because you said so… " I'm sorry sir, please excuse my obtuse character." Draco replied… How he wish to turn his wand on him instead of vise versa… " I don't think I can really forgive you… You are still my son." Lucius spat out the word son as if it was some horrid wine… " You'll have to pay…" Draco just stared ahead with his eyes focusing all his hate for Lucius on the portrait of Grath his grandmother…Long silver hair sharp ice eyes, cold glare,…sharp powerful face… Why did you have to give birth to a bastard?!?!?! Draco darkly thought as he heard the speeding sound of endless torture approach him… Draco tightened his eyes… Bolt after bolt of power launched themselves at him… blood was ever where… Still the pain didn't stop… " LUMONA" … The Grey Walkers spell… A spell lost by time… A spell where Death visits you and you come and walk through his front door. Draco hated this spell… He feared it the most… When he saw death's face… he saw his own….

TBC

More to come soon… The more you review the faster it comes out… Haha actually it depends on my teachers… Oh well Review would be appreciated~! ~I.Z haha I want to hear from you about what you think so e-mail me at **izzygirl576@hotmail.com****.. C ya ppl lateta~~~~ I.Z**


End file.
